General Tips and Hints
Quests *The best quest to get N+ cards from is Chicago, Stage 1, Quests 1 & 4. These yield approximately 25-30 N+ cards per 1000 energy spent. For high lvl players this essentially means for every level you get 25-30 N+ cards. *The following quests offer R cards as a reward: :*Chicago, Stage 4, Quest 1 - St. Bernard :*Houston, Stage 5, Quest 1 - Cheetah :*Miami, Stage 4, Quest 2 - Rottweiler :*Washington DC, Stage 4, Quest 4 - Poodle :*New Orleans, Stage 5, Quest 1 - Poison Dart Frog :*Alaska, Stage 5, Quest 4 - Fisherman :*Honolulu, Stage 5, Quest 3 - Businesswoman :*Detroit, Stage 4, Quest 2 - Bodybuilder♂ *Of these, the poodle and businesswoman have the highest drop % averaging between 4-6 per 1000 energy spent. For high level players this means between 4-6 R cards per lvl from quests. *Additionally, Chicago, Stage 4, Quest 2 has a high drop rate, although not as high as Stage 1. Battle *Look first at a player's "current def-f" this gives you a better indication of how strong his/her defense is than his/her level *If the player's current def is above 171 (highest force * cards in deck -- or 19 * 9), checking their level and win/lose stats can sometimes be helpful in determining the strength of their defense. *To ensure that you have your best cards available to defend, add cards to your Defense Deck in descending order (highest defense to lowest defense) because as your available Defense Force drops below the total Force needed to field all of your cards in your Defense Deck, the first card to become unavailable is the ninth card, then eighth card, etc. *Ever frustrated that you just can't get that last gem you need. Well here is a basic tactic that should help. First you select an attack deck of 10 (go get some child zombie from Vegas if you don't have a 10 point card.) Then when you go to battle the "enemy's" lvl and defensive points are shown. now say your normal attack deck totals up to 100 attack points. but you have a total of 140 attack points to use. what you can do is weaken the enemy and blow through their traps. go to the gem you want to battle for. REFRESH the enemy list to give you the most time to attack. then choose the person with the lowest def points. attack them 4 times with your 10 point deck. then go to your deck put back together your 100 point deck and go back and attack them again. you will find that you will have a huge chance of winning at that point. Here is the explanation. every time you attack the first one clears any traps. also any attack you make depletes their usable defensive points. after a few attacks they have lost several points and if they do not have enough points then not all their cards can be used for defense so it gets weaker fast. this should help you to win the important fights to complete collections though it does harm your win to lose ratio if you care about that. *If you are not trying to complete Gem collections, use your attack force to boost your XP and level up much faster! go down to either the coins or the taxi's and pick a color and look for lower level people with low def force. You will win more battles and gain 100+ XP for each battle won! *To find opponents that are not in the gem battle list, as many of them are blocked for attacking, you can go to the find a friend section and use that that list to find people to Visit and Duel. Skill Points *When you have an overage of skill points, it's a good idea to pad your defense points by 20+ points over what your defense deck requires. This is in case you are attacked more than once. This will allow you to use your entire deck during multiple attacks. *Although it might be tempting to increase energy so you can do more, it is usually wise to consider if you will have time to regenerate the energy. If you are able to play and spend energy within 12 hours, then you usually won't need more than 240 energy. Because that is all you can regenerate in 12 hours. *Put a bunch of points into your attack deck. If your attack deck is 100 and you have 120 points, you will fight (and likely lose to a trap) and be stuck at 20 points. However if you level your attack force to 200 points then you get to attack twice! or you can go even further and level it to about 220 and send a level 10 force card in to srping traps and then go back in and defeat them with your full attack deck. (note this can lock you player out from battles the rest of the day) Events ::See also Epic Boss Battle Guide *By doing the math, the best formation seems to be placing cards on both sides of the first row, and then leaving the middle card second row blank. This is a total card count of six. Pick your best attack cards, with #1-2 being the outside Row2 cards, and #3-4 being the outside Row1 cards. Use the remaining two cards (#5-6) in the inside Row2 position. This will result in the highest damage return on your force. In some cases it will do approximately 40 more damage per force, or 3200 added damage instead of using a full Epic Deck. You can do this math by attacking once or twice with a full deck and recording the total damage per attack and dividing by the total force used. Next, do the same for the 6 card configuration, and record the damage divided by the much lower total force used. The reason for this is the increased damage on the inside row, and the tendancy for the boss to target the center more. Removing the center cards entirely will not help, as the boss will target the outsides and they will die more quickly. For more information you can check the Epic Boss Battle Guide. *As there is no indicator to tell how much epic force you have got left until you encounter an epic boss, look at your energy growth to get an idea. This is because energy regenerates at the same rate as Epic force, i.e. at 1 point every 3 minute. So for e.g. when you have use up all your Epic force(0/200), your Quest force left at that time is 10, your epic force will be 200/200 when your Quest force is 210. *As posted in the event section, you can trigger the boss fight from any quest line. This means you can go all the way back to Vegas and spend 2 energy to trigger the fight rather than spending 8-12 energy. Not only does this help you fight the bosses more frequently, but it also produces a nice stack of N cards. These can be either sold or fused to the cards in order to complete your mission, and achieve the next card from the event. *Every epic boss is vulnerable for a specific kind of cards, (e.g.) Mombies, Tombies or Bombies. Look at the wiki page of whatever event is going on and it will tell you which kind of cards are his weakness. There will also be 1 card that does 5x bonus damage (Nemesis cards). Nemesis cards of the previous events do 2x bonus damage. Don't think that just because the boss is weak against (e.g.) Mombies that all your Tombie/Bombie cards are useless; bosses only receive 10% more damage from cards they have a weakness against. (So your 4100atk mombie will basically have 4510atk, then compare that number to your other cards) *To trigger an Epic Boss, you don't need Quest force. You can simply keep pressing the "QUEST!" button until it appears. Bank *How to keep your money safe in "bank". We all have friends that are not playing anymore. When you are done playing for the day put all your tokens into a trade with one of those friends. This will keep your tokens safe from any attackers. When you come back you can simply cancel the trade and get your money back. You can also use this when you are planning to battle. If you lose the fight you will not lose tokens as well. *The same trick applies for cards as well. Trade your cards to your "bank", if you can't sell them in time before you reach your deck limit. Bucks *If you want to buy bucks, always go for Bag of Bucks(51 Bucks) unless there's a special offer. It works out cheapest among all the Bucks packages. ---- Category:Tips and Hints